Make A Trollpasta But Instead of Using One Word To Make a Story We Make A Trollpasta With One Sentence Per Edit, 4 from BFDI
Since Trinity has been locked, let's continue the series with the latest installment The story It was a dark and stormy night, as I woke up in a room, a dark, empty room. I began to focus my eyes and a game disk was on my bed, The game was called sonic.exe. I got out of my bed, I picked the disk up and put it on my rainbow cat's bowl, because the CD probably had evil viruses installed like Skype for Business and I didn't want to ruin my brand-new MS-DOS computer I just got from AliExpress. Shortly after I put the CD into my rainbow cat's bowl, My cat ate the disc out of his bowl and turned into Sonic.exe from the world famous creepypasta known as Sonic.exe.B like poured from his veins and bloodthirsty teeth reared from his vicious mouth, waiting for a bite out my fresh flesh. And then a skeleton popped out. It turned to me and asked in an incredibly stoned manner: "Wanna Sprite Cranberry?" ''I said "Yes!" and it gave a very questionable Chinese bootleg cranberry soda called "SunnyC Dranberry! New Arrival! 100,1% Fruit! Collect them all!", which kind of disappointed me because bootlegs are so 80's and I'm a super cool person but I drank the soda anyway because Sonic.exe's scary presence made me very thirsty. Whilst i was drinking my soda, Sonic.exe said to me 'Why are you drinking that hot garbage?, Coke zero is clearly the best soda to ever exist!.' I replied "I know but cranberry is life and--" I stopped mid sentence because the bootleg soda suddenly made me really dizzy and sick I soon fell to the ground and passed out. And then i woke up in a dark room. We also effectively lost half the story, but thats ok. I was tied to a chair, Suddenly a dark figure started to slowly walk towards me, That figure was The Angry Video Game Nerd. He then ran at me and disappeared. After this happened i proceeded to shit my pants because this is really scary. until my favourite creepypasta character appeared in front of me. It was Garfield! He told me that he was going to turn me into lasagna so he could eat me. However, the Angry Video Game Nerd faded in again and shot Garfield with his Zapper and said "I'm Batman!" and he then dressed as Batman and gave me a pirated GTA San Andreas CD inside a plastic bag with Batman on the cover, he then shouted "Play this shitty game now!" If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears started playing at the title screen. It was full of blood, so much so you couldn't see anything but bloody red. Then I saw the title. "Long Dong 97." That title made the Angry Video Game Nerd flinch but I thought nothing of it and pressed start anyway and the screen displayed scary Chinese text (foreign languages makes me go almost FULL PANIC MODE). After i shit my pants for the 2nd time that day because this is really scary, The scary Chinese text disappeared and a menu screen of some type popped up. After selecting "Story Mode", I was quickly fucked over by the sound of that one part of the "Suprise Buttsecks" song everyone skips ahead to playing on full blast. I knew then that I had fucked up and that the many Blood and Toilet deities of Brimstone Land (The theme park of the damned) were going to curse me with diabetic headlice. While the music was playing on full blast i had a stroke and woke up in purgatory, I saw The Angry Video Game nerd staring into the void of nothingness. He turned to me, with his trademark angry frown, and asked "Are you kidding me? Am I in the fucking HFIL? The Home for Infinite Losers?" I replied saying "Yes, I believe so, Wait that means i'm a loser!". My Heart Sank as I noticed my dead father staring down at me rejectingly with his Hyper-Realistic eyebrows. He also had a nosebleed. Then it hit me harder than a brick, The angry video game nerd was my father. hi boomer hallioni you revived fuck off hallioni boomer and hallioni kills ok boomer so no more boomer. To make matters worse, MarzGirl was my mother. I asked The angry video game nerd and MarzGirl why did they not tell me they were my parents. The Nerd looked at me and began screaming: "I'd rather Ass-Ram Awesome Possum with an ass full of diarrhoea and rusty nails while pouring a gallon of molten lead over my own fuckin' taint than raise you!" I became very angry after the angry video game nerd told me all of this, To get revenge on him for not telling me he and MarzGirl were my parents I decided to shove a copy of Hong Kong 97 in his face. That was when I realised the truth. It was Shrek. Shrek was there with me throughout my life, within me the entire time. I '''am' Shrek. I am love, I am life. The angry video game nerd shouted at me in an angry way and told me "The fuck? I HATE THE SHREK MOVIES AND ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN RAISING SHREK HIMSELF?!?", The angry video game nerd started to run at me with an angry look on his face. Bracelety That was when I suddenly woke up. I was In bed next to several Business Associates, as usual. I got up, walked off of the table, and slowly pulled my pants up. I got out of the meeting room and walked into the main hallway, My heart sank as i saw something in the middle of the hallway. None other than........ EVIL KERMIXXX doing his damn face. He turned to me, jerkily and said in a casual, tired sort of way: "So, SunnyC Dranberry?" Category:Collab Category:Trollpasta Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:Sonic Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Memes Category:LONG ASS TITLE Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Blood Category:Vidya games Category:Wall of Text Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Shrek Category:EVIL KERMIXXX